


Some New Fashion

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, MTF Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Castiel is coming to terms with who they are.  Dean is there to support him on his journey.





	Some New Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I said I love you and that's forever  
> And this I promise from the heart  
> I could not love you any better  
> I love you just the way you are  
>  _[[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA3YZ6QdJU)_

“What do you think if I shaved my legs?” Castiel asks.  He strokes a hand over his bare legs folded over each other, pushing his fingers through the course hair on his calf and thighs.  Dean looks over at him with interest, eyes roaming up and down his naked body.

“If it’ll make you happy,” he answers with a shrug, pulling on a pair of sweats over his own bare legs, settling down at the edge of the mattress.  “Why?”

Castiel frowns, not forthcoming with any answer.  He continues to stare down at his legs, eyes narrowed, and Dean decides that Castiel probably isn’t going to answer him when he finally speaks up.  “I don’t know. Having hair on my legs… just doesn’t feel right.”

Dean hums softly.  He’s now lying beside Castiel, head pillowed on his toned chest and fingers tracing circles on his boyfriend’s abdomen and around his belly button.  “Well,” he says, stifling a yawn. “You do whatever feels right.”

✦✧✦✧

“I think I like this,” Castiel says, a beaming smile on his face as he drags a small, pink razor up his calf.  He’s sitting in the bathtub in a small pool of tepid water, his legs propped up on either side of the tub, shaving cream smeared all over the place.  Dean isn’t quite sure how Cas managed it, but there’s even some smudged on the back of his neck and in his hair.

He smiles.  “Good. Lookin’ sexy, babe,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas before he turns his back to him, focusing on shaving his own face in the mirror over the sink.  

He hears Castiel hiss behind him, and he turns to see the water around his ankle is stained light pink, ringlets of blood curling in the shallow water.  He frowns, stepping forward to help, but Castiel waves him off with a smile.

“I’m fine.  Please let me finish?” he asks quickly.  Dean blinks at his boyfriend, shaking his head.

“Yeah, Cas.  As long as you’re alright.”

Castiel flashes him a big, gummy smile and nods.  “Thank you, Dean. I’m great.” He turns his attention back to his legs, and resumes shaving like it’s the most reverent thing he’s done in his whole life.  Dean stares for a few moments, watching, and then with a slight shake of his head he returns focus to his own grooming. He loves his boyfriend, but sometimes, Castiel just confuses him.

✦✧✦✧

“Castiel, you look so silly with that haircut.  Cut it off,” his mother says when she opens the door and lets him on on Sunday evening.  Dean follows him into the apartment, and they both kick their shoes off at the door.

“But I like my hair like this, mother,” Castiel says mildly as he follows her into the kitchen.  Noami tuts at him, then turns to Dean and places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Hello, Dean.  You’ll talk some sense into my boy, won’t you?” She asks, then bustles past him to open the fridge.  He makes a face behind her back —raises his eyebrows and rolls his eyes—but Castiel gestures for him to be polite, so he nods in agreement when Naomi turns around.

“Of course, Mrs. Novak.”

She hums in appreciation, turning back to both of them with a smile and now, an armful of ingredients she’ll be using for dinner.

“Do you need help in here?” Dean asks, stepping forward to catch a stray onion as it threatens to roll out of Noami’s arms.  She shakes her head and waves him away.

“Oh no, dear.  You two go sit in the living room and catch up with everyone else.  Anna’s brought Balthazar over tonight.” She shoos them out of the kitchen and off towards the living room.  “We don’t want to leave those two alone for long, who knows what will happen.”

Castiel snorts, a small smirk playing on his lips, and he laces his fingers in between Dean’s as he pulls him into the living room.  They settle in easily, chatting idly with Anna and Balthazar practically spoon each other on the couch. Dean thought that he and Cas were bad with P.D.A., but these two take it to the next level.

“Oh, Cassie, why do you have to where your hair so long like that?” When Dean tunes back into the conversation he sees that Anna is leant forward, trying her best to fix Castiel’s hair by pushing the long locks behind his ears.  “If you don’t cut it soon you’re going to look like a  _ girl _ .”  She rolls her eyes.  Castiel tenses minutely, then nods, allowing her to finish fixing his hair.

“You’re right,” Castiel mumbles, standing abruptly.  “Wouldn’t want that,” he says. “I’m getting it cut this week.”  He stomps off down the hallway towards the bathroom. Dean watches him go with a thoughtful frown, and a sympathetic pang of sadness in his heart.

✦✧✦✧

“Don’t do this,” Dean whispers, sidling up behind Castiel  as he stands in front of their bathroom mirror. His hands come to rest on his torso just underneath his armpits, fingers tickling against his bare skin.  He ducks his head, kissing Castiel’s neck, mouthing at his skin with his teeth. “You look fine the way you are.”

Castiel huffs, letting the scissors drop into the sink.  He holds Dean’s hands to his chest and stares into the mirror, eyes wide and red-rimmed.  He ducks his head before he can start to cry, long hair falling into his face as his body shakes.

“Dean…,” he croaks.  Dean shushes him with a kiss, and holds on to him tighter than ever.

✦✧✦✧

“You know those are women’s shoes, right?” Dean asks as Castiel pulls a pair of Y-strap sandals out of his beach bag and toes them on.  They’ve got an unmissable swirling flower design on the side and feature a half-inch heel. In all honesty, they’re pretty cute. Castiel’s expression crumples at Dean’s words, and he quickly begins to pull the sandals off his feet.

“I—I didn’t realize,” he stutters, cheeks turning red.  “I’ll bring them back to the store once we—”

“Hey,” Dean reaches out, grabbing castiel’s wrist to stop him from shoving the shoes back inside.  “You don’t have to put them away or anything. If you like them then…”

“No!” Castiel snaps, and his eyes are swimming with tears.  Dean backs away, sticking his hands into the pockets of his swim trunks.  “I didn’t realize they were women’s shoes. Otherwise I wouldn’t have bought them,” he says, now wearing an upset scowl on his face. Dean shrugs.

“It’s fine, Cas.  Accidents happen,” he says.  Dean regards the shoes in Castiel’s hands again; the twisting vines etched into the rubber soles and the big, bulky fabric flower that’s pasted to the middle of the Y-strap.  He might’ve been born at night, but he wasn’t born  _ last night _ .  “But, uh… in the meantime, what’re you gonna do for sandals?” he asks.  He digs his toe toes into the sand. “Sand’s too hot to go barefoot.”

Castiel swallows, not looking up to meet Dean’s eyes.  He’s staring at the flip flops in his hands, frowning.

“If you did wear ‘em, I doubt anyone would notice.”

Castiel grits his teeth, finally glancing up at Dean.  “You would know,” he whispers. Dean shrugs, smiling easily.

“I don’t judge.  Come on, baby. Don’t wanna burn those pretty feet of yours,” he urges.  He steps forward and slings an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Castiel blushes, a small smile finally gracing his lips.

“Okay, fine.  But only because… we don’t have an extra pair of men’s sandals,” he insists.  He drops the pretty flip flops onto the ground and slides his feet into them. Dean doesn’t miss the small, audible sigh Cas lets out once his feet are settled in place.

They begin their walk up the shore, towards a small pizza shop that’s just off of the beach.  Castiel loops his own arm around Dean’s waist, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder and dropping a gentle kiss to his bicep.

“I love you, Dean,” he whispers.  Dean’s eyes light up. The breath in his throat catches momentarily and he turns to Castiel with a beaming smile.

“I love you too,” he grins.  Castiel laughs and surges forward, and they melt together in a languid kiss under the hot sun.

✦✧✦✧

“Um, Dean?” Castiel’s cleaning out his closet, helping to pack boxes of his things in preparation for Dean moving out.  His lease is up next month, and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to take the next step with Cas. They will be officially living together within the next three weeks, or less.

“Yuh?” he calls, head buried deep under the bed as he searches for some t-shirts he knows he threw under here sometime last week.  He grunts when he feels Castiel’s foot nudging his side, and he almost hits his head as he pokes his head out from under the bed. He glares  “What?” he snaps, rubbing his temple.

“Whose are these?” Castiel asks crossly, holding up a pair of frilly pink panties using the tip of his pinky finger.  Dean blushes. It’s been months since he even saw those, let alone wore them. He reaches out and snatches them from Cas’s hands, cheeks glowing.

“None ‘a your business,” he grumbles, cheeks flaming.  Castiel crosses his arms over his chest.

“None of my business?  Dean!” he huffs, crouching down to the floor level when Dean refuses to meet his eyes.  He turns his head the other way and slowly begins to shuffle his way under the bed when Castiel continues to pester him.  Castiel rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s immature behavior. He grabs him by the legs and tugs until Dean slides out from under the bed, glaring at Cas over his shoulder.

“They’re mine, okay?” He yells, then grunts and tosses them at Castiel’s face.  They fall into his hands while Cas stares at him with a slack jaw. Dean sits up and rolls his eyes.  “What? As if you don’t like wearing women’s clothes sometimes.”

He gets up and storms away.  Castiel is left frozen in place with the panties in his hands, and not a clue what to do with them or himself.

✦✧✦✧

“You were right, Dean,” Castiel says carefully as he walks into their shared bedroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.  He shucks off his pants and starts searching in the bottom dresser drawer for his pajama bottoms. They’ve finally finished moving everything in from Dean’s apartment to Castiel’s, and they can finally call one apartment home.  It’s been 16 hours of living together now and so far, it’s been pure bliss.

“About what?” Dean asks, not looking up from his magazine as he flips a page.  There’s a really interesting-looking pot roast recipe here that he wants to try...

“I do like wearing women’s clothing,” Castiel announces.  He says it like it’s a bombshell or something. Dean’s gaze travels up Castiel’s body.  He’s staring at him expectantly. He smiles and shrugs.

“Yeah, I know.”

“No… I mean, Dean…,” he lets out a frustrated sigh, scratching the back of his neck.  “I mean, more than just those sandals at the beach. I like it all the time. And something, I feel like…,” he swallows, and it looks like he forgot that his toothbrush was in his mouth, because he sputters and gags on it.  He yanks the brush out and coughs. Dean sits up, putting his magazine to the side and looking at Cas with concern.

“I get it, Cas.  Really, it’s okay,” he says earnestly, beckoning him closer.  He pulls Castiel in for a hug and presses the side of his face to his chest. This way, he can hear the soft  _ thump thump thump  _ of his heart beating through his t-shirt.  “I love you, Cas. In sneakers or heels, a skirt or pants.  You’re still gonna be you. And you’re sexy to me no matter what.”

Castiel swallows hard, his face turning red.  He’s quiet for a few seconds, and then he coughs.  “Thanks, Dean,” he whispers, and it sounds like he’s going to cry again.  “I’ve, uh… Gotta finish brushing my teeth,” he says. Dean nods and lets him go, and then he settles into the pillows again.  He watches Cas retreat to the bathroom and he chuckles to himself.

“Don’t choke,” he calls.  Castiel’s middle finger appears in the doorway a moment later, and he knows that everything is good between them.

✦✧✦✧

“This is so dumb,” Castiel grumbles as Dean sets up the camera.  “I don’t even look any different than I did yesterday! It’s pointless.”

“Baby, if we don’t take pictures now you’re gonna regret it later,” Dean says, smiling brightly.  He doesn’t miss the dramatic eye roll from Cas, but he ignores it. He turns around and continues to toggle with the camera.

“False,” Cas mumbles, but smiles anyway for the camera when Dean puts the flash on.  The polaroid slides out slowly, and once its printed Dean catches it and waves it in the air.

“You can pin it to that big cork board above our bed,” Dean says excitedly.  Castiel eyes him suspiciously.

“I think you’re more excited about this than I am.”

Dean shrugs, setting the now finished photo down on the counter and grabbing a sharpie.  In the margin beneath the photo, he writes in neat letters,  _ Beautiful, Castiel: Day 1 HRT _

✦✧✦✧

“Cas,” Naomi clucks, reaching out and pushing a long, black curl behind their ear.  “You need to do something with your hair. It’s so.. Wavy,” she places her hands on her hips.  “Maybe you should straighten it.”

“Mom,” Castiel complains, turning away.  Anna squeals somewhere behind her.

“Ooh, I’ll straighten your hair!  Come on, Cassie, it’ll be such fun!” She calls.  Balthazar, standing a few feet behind her, makes frantic motions for Cas to deny the request.

“I’m fine with it how it is,” Cas says, walking past Naomi to open the fridge and pull out some fruit.  Cas is wearing a long skirt and blouse, one Noami helped pick out for her birthday. Dean has yet to see it, planning to arrive later with the cake, but Naomi says she’s sure he’ll love it.  Anna complains that it’s too prudish and helps Castiel unbutton the top of the blouse while their mother isn’t looking.

But Castiel knows that Naomi is right.  Dean is going to love her outfit no matter what.  Because Dean is just special like that; he will always love and support Castiel, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this story, I did rewrite it. So I hope you enjoy!


End file.
